


Out of reach

by Clara_L



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazil, Cousin Incest, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Hot Sex, Kissing, Latino, Licking, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Ratings: R, Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_L/pseuds/Clara_L
Summary: Mateus and Angie are enjoying a hot summer at their uncle’s place in the south of France.They have never met before and seem to not get along very well durring the vaccation at least until Mateus catches his “cousin “ having some one on one fun. From there they both try to make due in the hottest most satisfying way they possibly can." -Now fuck yourself for me? Show me how you were using those pretty fingers before I came in?I smiled up at him; patience may not have been my strong suit, but that, I knew how to do.I dragged a finger over my clit and in between my lips and started working it in and out, until the simple finger didn’t suffice anymore and I added a second one. Bending them so they could hit the right spot I started panting and moaning. My hair was sticking to my sweaty skin and my wrist started to ach but I couldn’t stop until he told me too."I honestly just felt inspired to write some smut and this came out , hope you like it.More might come…or not (who knows)





	Out of reach

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so i apologise for any mistakes I'm still a work in progress people !   
> Enjoy the reading !

After so much time longing and begging for fleeting seconds of his attention, he couldn’t look away anymore. All summer he had only been trivial and respectful with me, only dropping flirtatious comments when he knew I couldn’t react, but now in the soft moonlight, at the time when shadows rule over our world he stared at me.

Gazing at the supple skin of my inner tight picking from the covers and working his way up to my left hand stuck to my breast, half trying to salvage my dignity and half attempting to keep my heart rate down.

He scrutinized as if he needed to never forget the sight of me.

 I had to resist myself so I wouldn’t look away and at the mirror. I normally would have, but now wasn’t the time to indulge my fragile self-esteem. He was here now and I was going to enjoy this moment like I was a goddess, because there was really no point in doing it any other way, was there?

So instead, I looked at him in all his brutal beauty from his deep hazel eyes and his golden body to his ever so slightly to long black hair. I smiled at the way his brows frowned and his tongue slicked his lower lip.

\- I don’t mean to bother you, is this a bad time?

He asked as if he hadn’t seen my flushed skin and my right hand still hidden in plain sight between my spread legs.  
I breathe in and out and let go of the sheet I held against my chest.  
He stepped slowly inside the room not letting go of my eyes.

-I might have stayed to long under the sun and got sun stroked, I feel a bit feverish and my skin is over sensitive, would you give me a hand?

I looked at him with as much innocence as I could muster in my lustful state and finished my sentence in a whisper like the heat was too much for me to even bear.  
It wasn’t too hard to act it out, as my clit had started pulsing at the second he had set his upsettingly overwhelming eyes, on my barley covered form.

-Angie my beautiful Angie, he paused his sentence when I shivered earing his accent sensually deteriorate my name, you really are testing my limits with your behaviour …

I sat up correctly and made my way to the end of the bed, on all fore.  
He closed the door and we found ourselves face to face, almost touching.  
Only as always, he was still out of reach smirking at me as I tried to keep balance on the bed, on my weakening knees. He was pissing me off of in a record time, didn’t he get it ,I’m horny as fuck, “just give it to me!”

-What limits Mateus? 

My voice came out like a whimper. I knew I looked needy. However, the liquid fire running in my veins was only spreading further in my belly and I was pretty sure that by now I could have come from him simply kissing me. 

-You destroyed all my limits, all my fences, shields and walls. I was safe, never defeated before you, but you broke me. 

He brought his fingers to my chin to make me look at him. I oblige to his silent order before he even touches me. I knew tears had escaped my eyes and were ow rolling down my cheeks but still I look back at him fearless. 

-Your beauty deserves to be painted Angie. Your blond wild locks framing those cyan eyes; always lost in something only you can see…

He was getting closer but now I felt frozen in time as he described me like an artist would his masterpiece in a gallery. I had trouble to even breath right as Mateus walked around the bed catching me in every angle. I could only look at him. 

-…The perfect shape and weight of your tits, the maddening curve from your lower back to your perfect heart shaped ass, you are the personification of man’s weaknesses and desires, the ultimate temptation, what wouldn’t I give for a bite in your forbidden fruit? 

He let out a deep chuckle but I didn’t register it, I knew he was talking to me… about me, saying words most women could only dream to ear coming out of his lips but at the moment that was all I could think about, his lips. He was biting the lower one as he depicted me and I couldn’t help but notice the little dimple showing on his cheek as he did so.  
How could I force myself away from the picture of perfection in front of me, in order to I could look at my reflection? How could I ever be this cruel and deprive myself from his muscled arms gleaming in the pale light stream from the window?

-Don’t look at me beautiful girl. look at you.

He turned me around and pressed my naked back against the front of his shirt.  
His leather covered arm was wraped over my shoulders carefully avoiding my breast.  
How could he not be melting from the heat?

My attention was brought back to my reflexion in the mirror and I have to say I have rarely felt as sexy as I looked in that moment.  
Breathless, legs spread, skin flushed and covered in goose bumps. I also never felt so vulnerable but he was right behind me, he felt and looked like the perfect pillar to support my overheated body. I could feel in the way that he held my body against his that he wanted me.  
Sadly, as he had told me before, he was a patient man.  
   
And if I personified temptation he incarnated self-restraint when he delicately brushed my hair to the side without touching my skin so our gaze could meet in the mirror.

-Woman... I finally breathed out; I’m a beautiful woman.  
His reflexion smiled to me with affection.

-Well as beautiful as you maybe, I cannot touch you. It would be disrespectful to lay an inappropriate hand on my host’s niece…  
His voice went from his usual tenor tainted with irony, to an almost animalistic growl when I started to rub my bare rear against his enthusiastic arousal.

-We play dirty now?  
-No, just raising the bets…  
-I hope you know what you’re doing.

His menacing tone should have made me revaluate what I was doing, but I was hooked. I could feel myself dripping and I would have done pretty much anything to get some kind of friction down there.

-Sim Mateus, eu sei que eu preciso de você...  
I had never heard my voice so hoarsely before that night.

-Very well then, play with yourself, if I can’t do it, you have too. 

I saw a spark of mischief dance in his eyes.  
He’s messing with me, thinking he can destabilized me.  
He wants me to play? I’ll play, even if I know that I’ll regret it.

\- Na frente do espelho?  
-Sim meu amor...

His arm moved from my shoulder to my stomach, still holding me close and not touching me in any immoral way.  
So, I raised my hand to his lips. His pink tongue darted out from them to soak my finger.  
I took them down to my hard nipple and grazed it gently.  
I was so over stimulated that the slightest touch felt deliciously painful to me.  
None the less it was my centre that needed attention the most.  
 I brought my wet fingers to my even wetter crotch and went straight to my clit, before I heard Mateus snap his tongue behind my head, making me reconsider the motion.

-Start of gentle angel we don’t want you to come right away.  
At his words, I could have cried, I was already begging at the edge and he hadn’t even touched me yet. He had to know I wouldn’t last long, didn’t he?

-Com on baby you can do this, just circle it lightly. feel the pleasure you could have, that only I can give to you…  
I wantonly moaned at the soft caress.  
-…even without touching you…

I didn’t understand exactly why I was obeying him the way I was. I only knew how great it felt, when I finally got too rubbing my most prised organ and an uninhibited moan left my throat.  
 He was gaining the upper hand and a part of me, the one I always smothered under lies and power plays actually enjoyed it. 

\- Angie, stop.  
He’s voice was calm although still threatening like the silent stifling grey sky before the storm.  
 I stopped and brought my hand back on my belly while I fought back a deprecatory whimper.  
   
-Now fuck yourself for me? Show me how you were using those pretty fingers before I came in?  
I smiled up at him; patience may not have been my strong suit, but that, I knew how to do!  
I dragged a finger over my clit and in between my lips and started working it in and out, until the simple finger didn’t suffice anymore and I added a second one. Bending them so they could hit the right spot I started panting and moaning. My hair was sticking to my sweaty skin and my wrist started to ach but I couldn’t stop until he told me too.

-Go back to your clit now Angie.  
I did as I was told.  
I could feel my body working to orgasm, even with the limited amount of stimulation, desperation grew inside me.  
I knew he was looking at me, and I knew he wanted me to go slow but I lost it. Suddenly I needed it too bad, I lost my slow pass and hurried up my moves. My legs started to shake and Mateus’s reflexion in the mirror became blurry.  
I felt him tighten his embrace and his lips showering my neck with kisses. As I came in his arms, I threw my head back on his shoulder.  
My body shook with pleasure and all I could feel was him all around me.  
He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The only thing I was in contact with but still disappointingly fully clothed, out of reach…  
   
   
When I could breathe and talk normally again I turned back to him, holding his hungry gaze with my equally voracious one. I had just come; I could still feel my sweet spot throbbing. Yet, I was about to ask for more.

-I…  
I couldn’t finish my sentence before he threw me on the bed, my surprised face meeting the soft sheets with a thud.  
I turned around and started whisper yelling; still anxious about someone catching us:

\- Filho da Puta! que porra está errada com você? Who the fuck do you think you are?  
I roared in wrath and threw at him a pillow closely followed by my best furious look.  
Anger swelled in my chest when he looked back at me with an amused smile.

-Do you realise that every time I make you question yourself, you use anger to deflect? I won’t lie meu Amor you have been my greatest opponent, but you have to know why I defeated you… You, my dear let others make you feel like you are less than what you are and to hide your fears, you verbally abuse people. Do you think it hides the sad spark that lives in your eyes? Plus, I told you to go slow, did that seem slow to you? So tell me are you trying to get punished?

I was on my back, legs spread to each side of his knees, my centre was exposed to him, soaked and begging to be touched. I have never felt so humiliated. he was being condescending acting as if he had won.  
 I had given up my authority in the hope that we could enjoy a good night, before we went back to our usual festivities, but this was part of the game to him.  
I had miscalculated how much he desired me and he was now rubbing my face in my failure.

-Well it doesn’t really matter anymore; I’ll just have to fuck you real slow so I can restore some balance. Eu acho que você foi muito estragada, too used to having whatever you wanted whenever you wanted it.

Tears ran down my red cheeks and a deep sense of shame made me want to look away from his tall figure, attempting to subdue me.  
I should have known better then to lay my hand on the table without calling his bluff first. I felt vulnerable, not knowing his exact intentions and motives.   
Mateus appeared to me as a tamer trying to have a wild animal submit to him. At that moment when I looked at him with so much violence and rebellion in my eyes, I was one with the panther inside me I just didn’t know if I was about to accept his claim on me or bite him off.

-so, say it… my love, say it and I’m yours.  
I couldn’t trust him he would say anything to win, I mean I get it, so would I on any other given day. But what is the point off all this if I don’t get some kind of retribution?  
I sat up straight and looked at him through my lashes.  
I had to breath in and out, so I wouldn’t lose my composure and scream at him, before I could say what he wanted to hear from me.

-I lost Mateus. I was wrong, I do need you…  
He seemed so overjoyed; I had to focus on the need between my legs so I wouldn’t slap his happy smile off.

-Ótimo, your words are music to my ears docinho.  
He was being heinous, displaying his victory and patronizing me, but the need was too strong and the self-esteem too low.  
-Please…    
I begged with trembling lips.  
He removed his jacket and shirt before folding them neatly on one of the chairs near the computer. Highlighted only by the rays of the bleached crescent his skin reminded me the rich brown marble of the dining table. Various tattoos streaked his body like the veins in the stone.  
He stood there like he was scuttled in this position, flawless, frozen in time to make me feel out of sorts.  
-Why did you have to be this cold? I never thought …it would end that way Mateus…I genuinely didn’t believe I could lose to you.  
 I stared at his harsh features with disbelief; this was all new way for me to feel.  
   
He leaned over me casting a shadow on my bare skin. And no matter how much the voice in my head told me he didn’t fit in the plan, I couldn’t tear myself away from what I passed so much time refusing myself. And even in light of that, I knew if I went through with this, I would risk to literally live in his shadow. For Mateus wasn’t the kind of men you could just have, compromises would have to be made. And patience, laxness and making compromises, in spite of my ever growing feelings for the man were not part of my skill set. And that was imagining that he hadn’t been playing me the all-time.

 As though I wasn’t having a life crisis, his massive hands moved to my feet, spreading them, so he could leave soft kisses from my ankle to my knee.  
-Who said anything about this being the end my love?  
I didn’t want to understand what he was implying. This was too much for my head and definitely not enough for my body.  I was too worked up to think about what would happened once this was over. 

I needed him to give me more, I wanted him to finally give in to me.  
So, I grabbed his hands, previously occupied with caressing my knees and dragged them across my welcoming thighs to my firm ass.

As if I had switch channels, we had suddenly changed territory, he was on top of me and there was no more apprehension, uncertainty or teasing.  
 Those weren’t pecks he was leaving on my collarbone anymore; they were passionate bites, kisses and licks. He would have turned my all body in too jelly, if it wasn’t for the burdening tension straining my lower half.

-oh… Mateus, você tem que me dar mais…

He was holding my thighs against his toned frame. I could feel his shaft rubbing against my opening, caressing my clit with just the right pressure. I wanted to let myself go so bad, only he clearly wouldn’t let me. He was giving me enough to take my breath away but not enough to cross the damn line:

-O que que você quer?  
-Você... por favor te queiro e de pressa, que eu não aguanto mais…

I was breathless, needy and wet when he finally entered me.  
I could feel every nerve on he’s hard shaft as he pushed into my heat, in one hard stroke. He was violent with each of them; I couldn’t even take a breath in between the waves of pleasure that hit me inevitably with each of his attacks.  
My lips were frozen in in a constant o shape stuck on the half moan, half scream caught in my throat.

He was groaning in my neck like a beast. I could feel fear creep in my chest at the threatening noise, before I felt he’s tip hit that perfect spot again and making me beg for more air.  
When we had started, my back was on the bed and I was supporting myself on my elbows as Mateus crushed my fever warm body with his weight, we were now face-to-face stuck on each other.

That is when he made his first mistake, as he buried himself inside me one more time, he looked me in the eyes and the façade broke.  
That lonely, wanting, weak stare was all I needed to feel like myself again.

I smiled to him that bright mean smile I reserved to my foes and ran my fingers through his silky black mane. The game had changed, suddenly I wasn’t the same and he was only now realising that that meant he wouldn’t come out of this intact.  
I brought my hand down to his chest and nudged him off of me.  
I was deliberately slow in my movement showing him he didn’t have the control anymore.

-would you terribly mind if I was to ask for a position swap?  
I demanded with a nonchalant voice, in the meanwhile I gestured to my bed with a lazy hand.

He sat down on the bed without looking away from me; he seemed mesmerized by the small black x tinting the delicate, sweat covered, skin under the inner side of my breast.  
-Thought you didn’t have tattoos…  
My face was cold and detached when I answered.  
-It’s not a tattoo it’s a scar. Now lie down.  
I saw the curiosity in his pupils and was more than pleased with him when he decided not to pry. Instead he just stretched out on the bed like he had been told to do. 

He had never looked so delicious, this angle made him look almost like an offering on an altar to on ancient god or goddess.  
I took in a deep breath and carried on; I crawled my way to him seductively rubbing our sensitive flesh together, until the head of his erection brushed against my heated centre.  
The temptation was almost too much for me to resist. Thankfully, I was determined to get back on top. So instead of giving in and finally taking his angry red cock in my hands to impale myself on it, I kept moving forward to the point where all I could see of him, peeking from between my thighs were his copper eyes.

I took a second to examine the scene the mirror was reflecting to me.  
My hair was falling on my chest, playing an erotic game of hide of seek with my hard nipples. My skin was covered in sweat and looked almost glossy in the strain lightening.  
But no matter how alluring I looked in that moment, what really made me feel powerful, was the worship in Mateus’s expression. I have been loved and cherished by many men before. Men with good and bad intention, some that loved my body, other that wanted to save my soul. I couldn’t let him believe, he was any different from them; I was too damaged to consider the truth an actual option. So, I kept on with the plan.

-Now give me a kiss…  
I sounded identical to him; just minutes before, when he scolded me like a little girl.  
To anyone watching it might have sounded laugh out loud funny but to us, it sounded like a statement.  
He gave me a dramatic eye roll, before raising his head to my level and giving me a long, powerful lick.  Making me grasp his hair and pull him away from me. 

-What happened to me being too spoiled and always getting what I wanted, when I wanted it. Weren’t you supposed to restore some…balance?  
I was taunting him, playing with his pride to crack his carefully monitored composure.

He immediately lifted me up, with a surprising easiness and dangled me above his dick. I tense up, my legs were slung on to his shoulders and his hands were holding me still, in this risky position. I was half tempted to let him do as he wanted but I had to keep in mind my goals.

-No, you have to finish what you’ve started first Mateus.  
I whispered in a sweet and apparently, persuasive tone.

-como você quiser, meu amor  
We were quickly, back on the bed in the same position we were before his small tantrum. This time he took advantage of his grip on my ass to bring me down to his face, spreading my thighs almost to full split so he could eat me out.

His tongue darted out to give a slow tentative lick, from my opening to my pulsing clit, like he was testing the water, foreseeing my reaction. The wet feeling of his hot mouth brought me closer to implosion. It sent a strong shudder through me before forcing gasps from my lips. The uncontrolled sound made Mateus’s confidence grow back and tighten his already harsh grip on my backside, as he kept on licking through my folds. My entire skin felt like it was on fire, my hands fell on my tits and started to rub them to try and stay grounded, in spite of his dexterity.   
His tongue swirled around my clit, getting me ready so he could actually fuck me with it. My eyes rolled back and my all body shook, making me lose balance and grab on the massive headboard to keep some composure.

I looked down at Mateus and froze when I found him gazing at me, without letting go of my stare, he went back to my border line overstimulated clit and left a few kisses there, before lapping it in between his redden lips. I was surprised to hear a moan, closely followed by a groan coming from him “was he actually enjoying pleasing me?”  
-Enjoying yourself, Mateus?  
My voice was breathy and uneven but I still had to torment him.  
-Only if you are Angie.  
He answered seriously, acting as if he hadn’t been buried tongue deep in my pussy just seconds ago.  
I wouldn’t have dared answering with any wit, it was clear to all parties involved that I was having a blast, so I faintly shook my head, yes.  
He smirked up at me and went back to work, with an all-new type of devotion to the task. Each lick was fierce and purposeful, making my grip tighten on the bedhead.

-oh... you’re gonna make me come…  
I was whimpering, I sounded pitiful but he didn’t budge, focused on the task at “hand”.  
My eyes were shut closed, until I felt one of his gigantic hands leave my ass cheeks in favour of my slit, entering my wet heat with two big fingers. He went straight for the kill and curled his thick fingers inside me to touch that one spot that just makes everything around me hazy.  
Each stroke was perfectly in tune with is tongue’s caresses.  
My orgasm hit and I felt my throat hurt from a scream but the small explosion shaking my body from head to toes, was too deafening to hear a sound. 

It took me a solid minute to come down from the small piece of heaven; I had just tasted and slide back in my body.  
Once I was back, I crawled my way down his chest and straddled his hips. He sat up straight, his left hand fell on the small of my back, pushing my chest on too his as the right one found its place pushing back a lock of wild hair, that was sticking to my sweaty neck, before coming to a stop on my cheek so he could tilt my chin towards him. The proximity of his lips made it hard to forget that we had yet to share a simple kiss.

-I feel like I just had an out of body experience…  
I whispered, with flushed cheeks whilst my nail clawed at his olive chest.  
-Did you?  Well now let’s anchor you a bit, I need to keep you here, with me…  
I could fill his hot breath on my open lips, he wasn’t even a breath away. I flexed the muscles of my thighs and raised myself to his level, to try and kill the distance between us. 

The failed tentative made him smile and pull my mouth to his. His lips were satin soft against mine, I knew that they were as they had already been pretty much everywhere ells on my body, but feeling their soft fullness on my own lips was very different. His tongue came out to play on my bottom lips, the long-awaited closeness made me almost unaware that his right hand had left my face to find his pulsing cock stuck between our two sticky bodies.  
He ran his tip over my slit before pushing my hips down his shaft in one swift move. I hooked my arms around his neck to keep us kissing and I raised my hips slowly just to bring them back down on him. 

The angle was perfect; we were both moving in sink making it hard for me not to come again so soon…  
He was staring at me, mesmerized by the maddening ups and down of my chest as we fucked each other to tears. It came as a big surprise to the both of us, to see how good we were as a team. He was slow with his thrusts and followed my flow.  
Rapidly, we were both panting and out of breath, on or way to paradise city.  
Both of his hands were on my hips, feeling them move in search of more friction.  
He groaned into our kiss and I accelerated my rhythm taking him all in. 

Soon all that could be heard in the dead of the night were the muffled sounds coming from us.

He lied on the bed as I rode him, making my ass bounce in his hands. This felt good, perfect even. I was terrified that in giving in, I would lose my power over him.   
Only when my muscles started to clench hard around his cock, he was the one that lost it, he was about to come and there was no denying it. 

-You feel so tight…I…  
His voice broke and he exploded inside me dragging me over the edge with him with his last acceleration. I was too exhausted to make any noise; I just fell on top of him as my entire body shook in pleasure. His grasp on my rear was hard as his hips stopped moving so he could finish in the deepest part of me.

We remained in silence scared of what awaited us once he wasn’t in me anymore.  
-Game’s over?  
The intonation made it sound like a question but I couldn’t be sure since my face was buried in his neck, so he wouldn’t guess my next move.  
I sat up on his hips, acting as if I didn’t feel his length still inside my pussy.

-Why? Have I won?  
-We just fucked like the world was about to end, how could anyone go back to humourless banters after that?

He might have been right but I was nowhere near ready to accept that, so a focused my attention on keeping my head out of water. 

-Thank you for the… sex. That was…good. You should leave now what would ant Josephine think of you in this position, here with me?  
I clench my walls around him to show him exactly what I meant.

He’s eyes went from post climactic cheerful numbness to anger, before going back to his usual coldness.

But neither of us could go back, we could lie, we could fake it, only now we both knew how much the other one wanted us. Nevertheless, we had still a lot to learn before we could begin to grasp how much we were ready to do, to make the other one bend to our will.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think ?did you like it?  
> is it worth a backstory ? or a rewrite? was it sexy enaugh? ;)  
> any way here is the traduction for the portuguese( from brazil) in the story  
> "Sim Mateus, eu sei que eu preciso de você..."= "yes Mateus, i know i need you"  
> "Na frente do espelho?"= "in front of the mirror?"  
> "Sim, meu amor..."=" yes, my love"  
> "Filho da Puta! que porra está errada com você?"="Son of a bitch! what the fuck is wrong with you?"  
> "Eu acho que você foi muito estragada"= " I think that you have been way to spoiled"  
> "Ótimo"="great"  
> "docinho"="sugar"  
> "Mateus, você tem que me dar mais…"= "Mateus, you need to give me more..."  
> "O que que você quer?"= " what do you want"  
> "Você... por favor te queiro e de pressa, que eu não aguanto mais…"= "You... please I want you now, I can't wait anymore..."  
> "como você quiser, meu amor"= "Wathever you want, my love"
> 
> Here you have all of it ;)


End file.
